


Jonquil

by RoyEdIsMyAesthetic



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Afternoon, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armor, Asphyxiation, Bed Sex, Bedrooms, Blindfolds, Blindness, Bondage, Dom Alphonse, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Flowers, Freckles, Handcuffs, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Love, Midsummer Night's Dream, Neck Kissing, References to Shakespeare, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sex while Blindfolded, Sexual Tension, Sub Roy, Ties & Cravats, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyEdIsMyAesthetic/pseuds/RoyEdIsMyAesthetic
Summary: To say that with this flowering, Alphonse had become human again would be a dour mistake. He had been human from the start, but now, it was out there for all to see.





	Jonquil

A teacup sits upon a star shaped saucer, both of which are gold in color, although a few shades lighter than his eyes- a heavy, thick, glossy honey that clings to the curvature of the spoon as it dips down into a glass of warm milk- which after having been sipped, persuades eyelids to droop like wilting leaves of green.

Jonquil.

It's a type of daffodil.

That's all it is, however, it's still a word to remember.

Roy Mustang lay in bed, his cheek gently pressed against the snowy white bed sheets as he looked at the vase of jonquils which stood atop the nightstand. Both the polished surface of the wooden table and the glass vase itself glimmered slightly in the waning orange late afternoon light which crept out from in between the slightly parted curtains hanging in the window.

There was a clock set on the far wall.

It ticked loudly, but in the silence that consumed Roy's bedroom, it seemed to be so much louder. Listening to the tick of the clock, Roy closed his eyes. And listening to the tick of the clock some more, he opened them.

"Do you want me to be honest?" he questioned quietly.

From elsewhere in the room, a small, secretive smile spread across a face. A mouth moved to form a singular word.

"Always."

That voice...

That voice.

So sweet. So... effortless. Delightful, not because of the voice itself and the way that the vocal cords worked, but because of their owner.

For those who love, a voice is all it takes to cause the heart to leap inside of the chest and skip a beat.

Roy squirmed slightly at the sensation before moving off of his side and onto his back, keeping his hands over his head. He almost let out a gasp of surprise as the icy metal handcuffs that bound his wrists to the bed frame rubbed against his heated skin.

He had almost forgotten that they were even there.

He had asked for them, but now he was having second thoughts. Or perhaps it was similar as to when you say no, but your body screams yes.

No... this was different.

He knew something was different; he just couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. He knew that those cool metal handcuffs shouldn't have bothered him so much. If someone else had to bear metal for so many years, he could at least bear it for a few minutes or an hour at the most.

Perhaps it was the clash of the bright and aromatic daffodils as winter's breath nipped at the skin around his wrists.

Oh, the world is full of opposites- warm and cold, rough and gentle, pain and pleasure.

Do you want me to be honest?

Always.

"But what if the truth causes you pain?" Roy questioned softly, settling on his back.

With his hands drawn over his head, he felt a slight stretch in his spine, which was odd, but comfortable like that stretch accompanied by a yawn directly after one wakes up in the morning.

Footsteps were heard crossing the room, and the mattress eventually sank down slightly as someone sat down at its edge, just beside Roy's head, so that he was hidden at the corner of his eye. Roy stayed still as a hand gently toyed with his hair, playing with the bangs that hung over his forehead and then tucked a stray lock behind his left ear.

"I think that I can take a little bit of pain if I know that I'll be receiving some form of gratification afterward, Brigadier General," the young man said in a calm, smooth voice.

The hand wandered lower, gliding down the side of Roy's neck and then tracing the outline of his exposed collarbone, causing him to shiver.

"I believe that you're already aware of what I have to say," Roy said, looking up at the peeling eggshell colored paint which coated the ceiling.

"I am aware," the voice replied.

"You used to frighten me. But not anymore."

"I know."

"You had no face. I could never tell what you were thinking."

"You could never tell what I was thinking, huh..."

Roy's breath caught in his throat as a hand was placed at the side of his head and the youthful face of twenty five year old Alphonse Elric loomed over his, his gaze calm and soft, his blond hair neat and trim, his eyes smiling. The undone necktie draped around his neck dripped down, tickling Roy's right cheek.

"Well I could _always_ tell what was on your mind," Alphonse said sweetly down to his lover. "I still can. I can look right into your head and see those wheels turning round and round. It's both a hobby and a necessity- I need to observe in order to understand people. To... to become human, if you know what I mean. But... but I _do_ enjoy doing it. I read people like I read books."

With lips slightly parted, Roy searched Alphonse's golden eyes as if he were trying to read him himself.

"You devour them," Roy concluded with a slight tilt of the head.

The small smile that spread across the younger man's face brought Roy a certain degree of satisfaction.

"Books or people?" Al questioned.

"Both."

A breathy chuckle was drawn out of Alphonse's throat. "Yes," he said with a smile. "Yes, I devour both. You know me so well..."

"Will you devour me?" Roy asked quietly.

With that, Alphonse drew away again, moving out of Roy's line of vision, taking his heart away with him.

An ache.

"Perhaps," Alphonse answered curtly.

Roy continued to stay still, and he stared up at the ceiling, keeping his breath quiet and steady as his legs were carefully spread far apart. Alphonse wrapped a belt around each of his ankles before securing them to the bedposts, all done to the agonizingly loud tick of the clock in the corner.

With the leather wrapped tight around his ankles, the cool handcuffs biting at his wrists, Roy felt a mild panic wash over him that comes hand in hand with thrill. Anticipation heightened as the well-dressed blond swiftly and unceremoniously replaced a hand upon the mattress beside Roy's head and set a knee by his side, leaning over him and dipping his head down to capture his flushed pink lips with his own.

But with the tick of the clock, he paused before contact, letting his lips linger there in the air as if time itself had stopped with that small and insignificant movement of the second hand.

A stillness.

Alphonse finally breathed a ragged breath, taking in the air that Roy had formerly been holding in his chest before breathing it out slowly, closing his heavy-lidded eyes with pleasure like a chain smoker letting out a sigh after having taken a drag from their afternoon cigarette. Desire for the caress of skin against skin ravaged the body like nicotine as Alphonse slowly and shakily drew away, sending Roy's upper back arching slightly up off of the bed. It was as if for a moment, their bodies were connected as one, even though they hadn't shared even a single touch.

Alphonse slowly got off of the bed, but still, Roy could feel it. Those eyes upon him, their gaze not so different from the red soul-fire eyes which stared him down from within a gleaming metal helmet. They were so lifeless, yet so alive- a pulse, a fire, a heartbeat, a flowering rose- fed and fueled and driven by words and desires unspoken as the warmth of a hand tentatively ghosted over his cheek, sending the hairs at the back of his neck standing on end.

The bed sheets below whispered gently as Roy shifted his weight around.

"For goodness sake... if you want something, just take it..." he groaned in a quiet, but pained voice.

 _When will it begin? When_ did _it begin?_

Roy's body suddenly tensed and his eyes widened with surprise as a finger trailed down over his neck, traveling over his chest, his stomach, and then down the curve of his hip before it disappeared as soon as it had come- the memory captured in the pleasant tingling sensation which pricked the skin that had been blessed by his touch.

"I'm being patient," Alphonse whispered. "You're here to pleasure me and I'm here to pleasure you- there's no time limit on these sorts of things. Besides, good things come to those who wait, so... be a good boy."

"You're being a tease..." Roy said, finally turning his head to face Alphonse.

"I'm being a strategist," Al countered as he stooped down and began to take off his shoes and socks. "A strategist is what I am."

"Well quit playing games, Mr. ' _strategist_ '."

A shadow of a smirk tugged at one corner of Al's lips as he stood upright.

"I'm a child at heart, Brigadier General; you'll just have to humor me. I like games, and... and I happen to think that you like games as well. That's why we get along so swimmingly."

Again, the tick of the clock consumed the room, swallowing the silence whole.

Roy watched as Alphonse's fingers slowly worked at undoing the two buttons of his pine green waistcoat before he unrolled the white sleeves of his dress shirt. He then worked at unbuttoning it too, sluggishly, as if he were about to change into a pair of pajamas and hit the hay right after.

He skipped a button. He paused as if he were chastising himself. He continued downward, and the went back up.

Roy wasn't so sure about Alphonse being patient, but he did know that Al could take things slow when he wanted to. In fact, he was starting to wish that the man paid him as much attention as he did to the ceremony of taking off his clothes. But soon enough, Alphonse turned away and shirt was slipped off.

Revealed was a broad back littered with freckles like a celestial constellation with all of its depth and grandeur- it was a welcome physical attribute, yes, but it was also a secret that Alphonse shared with Roy and Roy alone.

His pride and joy.

The shirt was placed neatly atop the nearby chair with the rest of the discarded clothes, but the silk necktie was taken back in hand before Alphonse approached Roy again with slacks dripping low off of defined hipbones.

Stopping just beside the bed, the blond smiled that small, sleepy, gentle smile before he absentmindedly doubled the necktie in two and then placed a hand beside Roy's head, leaning over him once more.

Alphonse could have stayed there like that forever really. With Roy there beneath him it was like he was looking down on the entire world. Gazing over that blissful paradise brought the merciful king a certain elation.

With a playful glint in his eyes, Alphonse took the necktie in both hands and looped it over Roy's head, placing it at the back of his neck and drawing his face slightly upward in one swift motion.

"Where do you want this?" he purred in an almost sing-song voice. "Which will it be today? Bound and gagged or bound and blindfolded?"

"How considerate of you for asking..." Roy replied calmly, staring into the mesmerizing eyes that were locked onto his own.

Two ticks of the clock passed by before either one of them spoke, breaking the silence that wasn't silent at all.

"Blind," Alphonse concluded, swiftly slipping the necktie away and letting Roy's head gently fall back down onto the mattress.

Roy's gaze softened. "Do you approve?" he questioned.

He didn't receive an answer, however, he found his eyelids fluttering closed as a hand gently guided them downward, just as someone does to those who sleep, but never wake.

"Shh..." Alphonse hushed softly, tenderly running the palm of the opposite hand up over the center of Roy's chest, over his pounding heart, and stopping at the base of his heated neck.

The action pushed out a ragged breath that was instinctively halted as the web between thumb and index finger was firmly pressed down upon throat. Senses heightened at the hint of danger- just a little bit harder, just a little bit deeper, and it would be a struggle to breathe.

Breath had already become ever so slightly heavier and erratic with the thought. The excitement.  The wonder of these small and subtle touches and whispers and exchanges that made his body react in such a way.

"You remember the safeword... right?" Al questioned, taking the hand away from throat and using it to coax chin upward.

"Jonquil," Roy breathed, still blind to the world around him.

Alphonse chuckled softly with amusement, and in his voice, Roy could almost hear the smile on his face. "What? You want me to untie you already?"

Roy didn't need to say a single word for his feelings to be conveyed. Alphonse already knew.

"Perfect," he heard the blond breathe softly.

Roy attempted to open his eyes, but just as he did, the necktie was slowly moved over his face. A churning storm cloud looming over the earth as its dark twin draped a shadow upon the landscape.

And then finally an all consuming darkness.

 

_When will it begin? When did it begin?_

 

" _Tsk!_ Bastard Colonel..."

With a quiet hiss of annoyance, Edward Elric quickly turned away from Roy and stormed away down one of the many hallways of Eastern Command, his long blond braid and the tail of his crimson coat waving in the air behind him like a flag.

And then there was a heard a voice- light and pleasant, but slightly echoing, as if it were coming from within.

"Sorry about that. Have a good afternoon, Colonel!" Alphonse said cordially from behind.

Roy blinked his eyes at first and swiveled his head around in a confused manner, as if he hadn't realized that he had been spoken to and didn't recognize who doing the speaking.

The air was disturbed as the suit of armor hurried by, following after his elder brother. And as he did, for a second, helmet swiveled around and glowing eyes stared back- void of expression and giving no hint as to the thoughts and emotions which eddied within.

Unreadable.

**You had no face. I could never tell what you were thinking.**

Like Edward Elric, Roy found fear in uncertainty. Lack of control sends you spinning head over heels.

Distress.

But as Alphonse turned away and walked farther off into the distance, Roy's gaze softened, and looking away at the line of windows to his right from which warm sunlight streamed in, he felt an ever so slight swelling of the heart within chest- a sensation that he couldn't quite put a name to. It wasn't love or attraction, but a chaste interest in what one is unfamiliar with. But still. It was a wonder how those small and subtle exchanges made his voice slip out of his throat in a tone that was much softer than intended- a simple, quiet, whispered, "Afternoon."

Afternoon.

To Roy, Alphonse was never hollow.

The true Alphonse was trapped within that armor shell, living and breathing, but simply asleep, like a flower bud tucked within a nest of sepals. Roy would sit awake at night with a glass of scotch in hand, still haunted by the demons of days before. And he'd wonder what lay within that unblossomed bloom, finding a certain respect in the premature and in what was concealed from the human eye.

But then, the flower did what it does best- unfurling its wings and effortlessly attracting the bee. To say that with this flowering, Alphonse had become human again would be a dour mistake. He had been human from the start, but now, it was out there for all to see.

Intimidation.

Curiosity.

Sight.

Attraction.

Sight, and then the lack thereof.

Roy wanted to see. He wanted to reach up and run his hands over the plain of his lover's back and claim his lips in a kiss- nice and deep and sweet, but the restraints to his wrists and ankles were a firm reminder that he was bound to earth and not to heaven. Alphonse wanted him there below him- this was a selfless sacrifice for the pleasure of significant other.

And Alphonse understood that. 

He didn't defile or violate his body in any way.

He worshiped it.

He worked slowly, kissing, biting, nibbling, sucking every inch of his lover's exposed skin, leaving light but pleasurable pain all over as if missing a single spot was a sin heavy enough to condemn him to the pit.

Laying there swathed in darkness, Roy didn't know what would come next. Usually, he would put a hand over Alphonse's and guide him to where he wanted to be touched, but now, he was blind and unable to do a single thing. He was at the mercy of a being with no face, and he loved every moment of it.

**_You could never tell what I was thinking._ **

Every sense was heightened and every brush of Alphonse's hot and heavy breath against his bare skin was worth a hundred times more. A nip and a kiss on the neck hard enough to bruise followed by a prayer of adoration whispered into ear was enough to draw a moan from the throat and wrists twisting in handcuffs. Alphonse's warm lips gently brushed against Roy's before covering them and then nipping at a bruised lower lip.

**_But oh, you were suave..._ **

Gasping for breath, Alphonse drew away with half lidded eyes, and two fingers gently split the seam where Roy's lips came together, easily gliding over tongue. Roy gently bobbed his head and his throat worked as he sucked on his lover's fingers- slightly bitter, as skin often is, but so him...

**And smart...**

Fingers were wetly removed and then ghosted over the sides of Roy's body, sending him writhing against the sheets and letting out a strangled cry as they caressed his inner thigh before they slowly and carefully pressed into him, stroking insides warm and soft as velvet, caressing his walls.

**_And dangerous._ **

It was painful, but Roy wanted so much more- he was thrilled by the fact that just the sight of himself beneath him and the sensation of his tight hot heat clenching around him could cause Alphonse to fall, his breath coming in short delighted gasps as he buried his forehead into his chest as he straddled him- hair sticking to the perspiration that formed on his bare skin.

 **You were a mystery that I wanted to solve. A solution I wanted to uncover**.

Roy pushed himself down onto Al's fingers, bearing pain that was quickly turning to pleasure, melting under the slight grind of chest against chest, body against body, as Alphonse rocked himself onto him, kissing and nipping at the skin beneath his jaw, bringing forth a moan and a whimper as metal dug into his wrists and leather rubbed at his ankles.

**_You were a gift I wanted to unwrap._ **

Sweat dripped from brow, and with a gasp, back arched upward off of the mattress like a bow.

**A bow I wanted to unravel.**

With head bowed over Roy's and the palms of his hands at either side of Roy's shoulders, Alphonse slowly and shakily pressed into him, Roy's raven hair obscuring his vision as he seated himself inside, breath heavy and overpowering the tick of the clock and the passage of time.

A calm.

A moan. 

An intake of breath.

**_Peel away my petals and break me apart as you do with all things. Your_ dastardly _touch..._**

A kiss.

**Set me free.**

A passion.   **  
**

**_I like the journey leading up to the act. It makes the destination almost... insignificant in the end. On this excursion, why be cruel when you can be kind?_ **

**You're cruel to be kind.**

**_Thus bad begins and worse remains behind_ ** _._

**Poetry.**

**_Are you selfless?_ **

**I am selfless.**

**_Will you give me yourself?_ **

**Do you want me to be honest?**

**_Always._ **

**I think it was destined to be.**

 

 _When will it begin? When did it begin?_   _And why?_

 

The formerly still air was disturbed as a suit of armor hurried by, walking down the hall after his elder brother. As Alphonse walked farther off into the distance, Roy's gaze softened, and looking away at the line of windows to his right from which warm sunlight streamed in, he felt an ever so slight swelling of the heart within chest. Tucking his hands into his pant pockets, he turned on his heels and began to walk away himself- his onyx eyes closed and the shadow of a smile dancing upon his lips. 

 

_**"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,  
And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind"  ** _

 

 _~_ A Midsummer Night's Dream (Act 1, Scene 1)


End file.
